Tenten's Bag
by cuchucu
Summary: Neji and decide to dig through Tenten's bag one day and find things unknown to them. OOCness. Blargh..


**Tenten's Bag **

"I have won once again! Take that my youthful teammate!" Rock Lee exclaimed loudly over the training grounds. He had just once again beaten Neji Hyuga, the Neji Hyuga, at a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors.

"Whatever." Neji replied. "I don't even know why we're playing this stupid game Lee. It's pointless."

"Neji! Don't be such a sore loser! Besides, Rock, Paper, Scissors builds mental muscles!" Lee said, standing up and pointing at Neji accusingly.

"Like I said, whatever." Neji stood up from the ground and dusted himself off. "Where'd Tenten go, it's time to train."

"I believe she said something about going to get a drink of water." Lee said, starting his pre-training excersices.

Neji looked around the training grounds. There wasn't much there, but it was better than watching Lee stretch out in his hideous green spandex suit.

'Where the hell is Tenten. Seriously, how long does it take to get a drink of water. The village isn't even that far, and shouldn't she have brought her own bottle of.. what's that?' Neji noticed a small heap of brown cloth beneath one of the trees a few meters away from where he was standing.

Walking over to it, he found it was Tenten's bag that she always brought along with her on missions, training, and casual walks around the village.

"Neji! What's that?" Lee yelled, walking over to where Neji was standing.

"Nothing, just Tenten's bag." Neji said, turning around to go back to his previous area of position.

"Let's open it!"

"What? No, Lee, that's an invasion of privacy." Neji said, looking at his green-clad teammate.

"Come on Neji, don't you just want to take a peak, just a little?" Lee said, attempting a puppy-dog face on his arrogant companion.

"Ugh, Lee, stop that. You're going to make me sick." Neji said, looking away from Lee, but Lee did not stop.

"Just once Neji, please?" He said, now batting his over-sized eyelashes in Neji's direction.

"Ah, god, fine. Just stop that, please. You're seriously creeping me out." Neji pushed Lee away and picked up the bag. In truth, he really kinda did want to see what Tenten would keep in a bag. She wasn't the type to carry around make-up and hair supplies.

Neji opened the bag and peeked in, Lee hanging over his shoulder.

"Weapons." Neji stated bluntly as he gave a sigh. "Figures."

"Aww, Tenten's no fun." Lee said, pouting at the obviousness of his female teammate.

"Hey, stop digging through my stuff." Tenten said, coming up behind Lee and Neji.

"Seriously, Teneten, don't you have anything else in here besides weapons?" Neji asked, clearly ignoring her request.

"Kunai.. kunai.. senbon.. kunai.. shuriken.. what the hell is this.. senbon.. kunai.. kunai.." Neji recited as he pulled the items from the brown-felt bag.

Lee looked on with interest as Neji infiltrated Tenten's belongings.

"Neji, kindly place those items back into my bag." Tenten asked slowly, her face beggining to strain.

"Hey, what's this? Is it a gift?" Neji asked curiously.

Tenten gasped and tried to grab for the item in Neji's hand. Neji held it up high in the air and kept Tenten back with one of his hands.

"Give it back!" Tenten said, flustered.

"Who's it for?" Neji asked her, examining the supposed gift.

"It's for no one!" Tenten said, still trying to get it back into her possesion.

Neji found away to fend Tenten off and started to examine the gift more deeply.

"It's so soft, what is it?" Neji asked, feeling said object with his fingers. There was a loud ripping noise as Neji tore the outer wrapping of the gift off.

"Neji!!" Tenten yelled desperately, starting to look a little flushed.

"What is this thing?" Neji asked.

Lee looked at the object in Neji's hands. His eyes widened, if possible, in amazement. He had seen that object before. Gai sensei and him were out shopping one day when Lee saw it and questioned his sensei about it. It was none other then a female's sanitary pad.

Neji was holding each end of the pad, turning it around, examining every part of it. "This thing is so weird. Why is it so soft and smooth on this side, and then so sticky on the other side?"

Tenten has given up and sat on the ground in embarrassment. Neji turned to Lee.

"Lee, what do you think it is?"

"Uhm.." Lee started, unsure of what to say to his surprisingly dimwitted friend.

"Hey guys!" A call from the other side of the grounds was heard as Sakura Haruno walked in.

"Sakura! My love!" Lee called out, running towards Sakura.

The pink haired girl quickly side stepped him and continued walking towards Neji and Tenten. Bewildered as to why Tenten was sitting on the ground humiliatingly and why Neji looked so curios, she greeted them both.

"What's up?"

"Haruno," Neji stated, "you're friends with Tenten. You probably know who tis gift is for and what it is."

"I already told you it's not a gift." Tenten groaned from her spot on the ground.

"What gift?" Sakura asked. She turned to Neji and gasped in surprise.

"Well, what is it?" Neji demanded.

"Uhm.. well.. it's a pad.." Sakura stated awkwardly, looking anywhere but at the item Neji was holding in his hand.

"A pad?" Neji questioned. He'd never seen a pad like this before, but then it came to him. The soft white side must be to protect and the sticky other side must've been for administering it to the body.

"Oh! I get it now." Neji said, picking tp the pad and sticking it around his forearm. "The pad is to protect the body from getting injured."

At this, Tenten and Sakura looked directly at him. Both kunoichi burst out in laughter at seeing the Hyuga Prodigy having a pad wrapped around his arm.

"Oh my god." Sakura said through laughs, " You have it all wrong Neji."

Sakura then went over to Neji and started to quietly explaining what the pad was really used for. Sudden realization came upon Neji and he yelled out while ripping the pad from his arm. Neji quickly ran from the area stating something about sanitizing his arm.

Tenten looked after him as he ran away. "You know.. Neji could be a real idiot sometimes."

Sakura only laughed and helped her weapon weilding friend up from the ground.

* * *

Ohh, wow, dunno. Sudden urge to write a short fic. Neji's a bit OOC, but myeh. 


End file.
